JPDE:The Story of the Warhawk
by Tacticalgenius21
Summary: During a daily stroll through Vale City's bustling squares, Penny comes upon an object that crashed from space. Said object reveals itself to be a drop pod containing a young soldier with little recollection of how he got on Remnant, or what Remnant even is. Taken in by Beacon and with new friends by his side, the boy now faces a new trial, a war, different from any he fought in.
1. Prologue:An Irishman in Vale

**_AN:To my current readers:Yes, yes, I know... I should continue some of the shit I write on this account, but for now, don't worry, I have plans for each story. And to any newcomers:WELCOME... To an account that updates like... Every 2-3 months I think? ANYWAYS. I got this idea(and I must credit it) thanks to the Visual Novel in the works currently known as JPDE! LOOK'EM UP AND PLAY THE LATEST UPDATE! Also, this story may include a character from ANOTHER upcoming story, which ATM I haven't decided if I should write or not... But I'll flesh out the background of the Faction our Lad comes from anyway in this story._**

 ** _Anyways... without anymore bullshit, OFF WE GO!_**

* * *

 ** _-VALE DEFENSE SYSTEM ACTIVE-_**

 ** _-DETECTED:INCOMING OBJECT IN DE-ORBITING TRAJECTORY-_**

 ** _-ARM DEFENSES?{Y/N}-_**

 ** _-BE ADVISED! DETECTED LIFE-FORM ABOARD! LANDING IN UNPOPULATED TOWN SQUARE-_**

 ** _-{N}-_**

 ** _-RESUMING USUAL SCANNING PROTOCOL-_**

Ah. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and daylight had been reigning for a few hours now. The streets of Vale were lightly populated at this current time, given the time. Late afternoon was usually when the Night Shift actually began in preparation. The lightpoles made of crystalline dust and electronics lit up as usual thanks to the orange sunlight simmering through them. Penny Polendina, clad in her usual attire, pushed her carrot hair off her eyes, smiling as she said hello to several strangers. The strange noise above her didn't seem to bother her for the moment.

At least until it got louder...

Staring up at the sky, the girl gasped as she saw a flaming fireball resolve from the blue sky, a meteoroid which left a contrail of smoke. By her calculations, it would... It _will_ hit Vale town square. Oh, Goodness... She rushed there as she scanned the falling object, only to feel an oddity. There was a lifeform aboard and the Meteor. And the heat trailing off it didn't vaporize it in-atmosphere. It was an amazing sight to behold and very few saw or, well, _wanted_ to see it this close. She was curious, however. The compounds it must be made off allowed it to survive reentry.

Speaking of reentry, the girl watched as it slammed into the ground with a powerful roar... A crowd ran past her, but she kept moving forward, despite some people's protests.

Ugh... He felt like absolute shite... What the hell happened? Did the drop go as planned? He grunted, slowly trying to open his eyes, feeling the leather chair of the drop pod underneath him. With a groan, the boy powered his powers, eyes closed and kicked the door of the Drop Pod off its hinges, falling out of it with his gear attached to himself. He detached his helmet and spewed out what he'd just had for lunch, hard... Dammit, that's the last time he'd... Wait...

"Uh... Hello, sky man?" The voice of a young girl, a warm voice, called out. He opened his eyes and saw charred soil and dirt below him, alongside a foamy green substance. Vomit, of course... Laying beside him was the Sherridan Type-3 Combat Helmet, clad in the holographic camouflage he chose. The helmet had two vision slits, a rebreather that could be detached and an extra layer of armor, as well as twin capacitors for his powers. His gloved hands, gauntlets made of the same ballistic ceramic and steel alloy, known as Titanium-3, were made in the same style. White holographic MARPAT camo... He coughed, then took his helmet from beside him and looked up...

The girl who had spoken to him took him by surprise. A young beauty, with carrot hair, emerald eyes and a sea of freckles. She had a warm smile on her face and arranged her bow, sitting cross-legged as she watched the Marine Drop Trooper stagger to his feet. Nodding to the girl, he said "Err... Hello?" as he slowly stood on his own two feet, feeling the slight weight of the powered exoskeletal Type-3 armor pushing down on him.

"Are you okay, Sky Man?" She asked carefully. He rubbed his forehead, then answered in a clean-cut Irish accent "Y-Yeah... I think I'm fine..." as sweat draped him from head to toe. Coughing and with a hoarse voice, the boy asked "Who might you be?" as he uncapped his canteen and took a sip of water, clearing his mouth of the taste of bile. He put the cap back on, then asked "So who're ya, lass? Y'look like folks from back home."

"I am Penny Polendina. What's your name, Sky Man?" Penny then said, tilting her head, her pink bow slightly flaunting in the wind. The soldier looked at her, slightly surprised, then remembered... "S-Sergeant... Staff Sergeant Daniel Alexander O'Malley." with a gasp "Where're the other pods?!" he then asked aloud, climbing over the ledge quickly and looking about... This place was no city he knew... The architecture, the lampposts... Everything was...

"Where..." He started, his breathing turning erratic. "Where the hell am I?" as he swiveled about, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Penny stood up behind him, then said "You're in Vale City, the capital of the Kingdom of Vale... And I saw no other pods, if you're referring to your atmospheric reentry vehicle." with a calm demeanor. The boy looked down and swallowed, feeling his knees weak. He turned to Penny, then asked "Vale? Am... Am I being played by one of me teammates 'ere?"

"That happens often, I presume?" Penny inquired. Alex sighed deeply, then said "No... There any Police or law enforcement nearby?" before hearing boots clamping against the ground in a march... Penny gasped, then said "I'm sorry for this! But we have to run! The police here is not the friendliest!" before picking up the Marine much to his pure fucking shock. The boy gasped and said "OI! PUT ME DOWN, LASS!" and before he knew it, she ran... The sky rushed before him.

Within moments, the duo was away from the marching sound... And Danny was free to fall flat on his stomach and GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnNNnn... Fuhuhuck, this girl had strength and speed. He hiccuped, feeling bile coming up into his throat, then quipped "Lass... Next time ya decide to pick a guy like me up... Please consider buyin' me dinner first... Because at this point, I doubt I have anythin' to hurl aside from the water I drank."

Penny chuckled, then said "Ah, military humor."

"W-Wait... You know I'm a soldier?" The boy asked, dumbstruck. Penny nodded jovially and said "The armor, the equipment and the fact that you have a rank." before looking at him "Though I believe you may require Civilian clothing." and tapping her chin. The soldier looked at himself. The triple-layered armor, the camouflage, the undersuit and the helmet now clipped to his belt, ALONGSIDE THE ARSENAL ON HIS FUCKING BACK, would probably be a dead giveaway.

"I... Don't think I got any cash that'd work 'round these parts, Penny." Dan sighed. Penny's face lit up almost immediately with a bright smile as she said "I can cover that for you!" to which Dan gasped and said "Nonono, Penny, I don't want you to bother..." showing her to calm down. Penny shook her head and said "It's no problem, Daniel. Believe me. Your size is pretty common in Vale, so I believe I will be easily able to find it."

Dan looked on in disbelief... Then sighed and said "Okay... I owe ya one." with a warm smile. Penny nodded, then told him "But, I'm going to need you to hide in that dumpster... If the security finds you it may wind up poorly..." with a worried look in her eyes. The soldier nodded and said "Aye. Understood." before climbing into the dumpster and nodding to Penny "Ya go ahead. I'll undo the Armor's straps..."

The girl nodded. Dan ducked into the dumpster and closed the lid, then activated his Omin-Tool. After flicking his wrist, a strange holographic computer surrounded it, a gauntlet over his normal gauntlet. He scowled as he tried to access anything similar to a Satellite network, perhaps even the FSV _Indomitable_ 's Comm link. There was nothing within 2 hundred thousand miles of the planet... But there was a very strong network he could access. He'd wait before getting viruses into his armor though.

He tapped several commands and a holographic view of his armor appeared... Several more commands and his armor had somehow just vanished, leaving nothing but the undersuit as the armor itself was stowed on a device on the boy's neck. He felt it and grunted. Hated the transformation of experimental power armor since he was selected for the God damned program. He looked at himself as the holographic light of the Omni-Tool showed his undersuit. A mix of a Flak Vest across the body, a black bodyglove and combat boots, the clothing item was removable and had a set of magnets on which both weapons and his main body armor systems could be attached.

Speaking of weapons, the boy picked up his backpack and stowed all of the retracted weapons he had in it, leaving nothing but the Carnifex Mark 2 Heavy Pistol. He looked at the weapon, then sighed deeply. Hearing a knock on the top of the dumpster, the boy pushed its cover up and revealed himself to Penny. A blonde boy with emerald eyes and a scar going from the top-left corner of his face down to the bottom-right. His body, clearly muscular as could be seen with the bodyglove suit on. Penny was somewhat awed at seeing him out of armor...

The boy took the clothes, a black leather jacket, a blue undershirt with some band's logo on it, a pair of black jeans and some socks and shoes, then undid the zipper of his bodyglove, leaving himself only in his underwear as he hid in the dumpster, with Penny keeping watch. The boy smiled as he finished dressing up, then said "Done." allowing the girl to turn to see him. Alongside a pair of leather gloves, the outfit fit perfectly onto the boy. He smirked, then jumped out of the Dumpster and dusted himself off, before saying "Thanks, Pen, I owe ya."

"Oh, please, it is no issue." The girl said, smiling. Dan nodded, then paused for a moment. He felt something surround him and... He sent a Biotic Blast into who was doing it. Some sort of magic woman with a... RIDING CROP?! She tried to grab him using her powers, whatever they were. The boy powered his biotics, then spoke "Easy... Easy. I ain't here to start a fight, alright..." as he saw her approach. A blonde woman, with her hair in a bun, a teacher's outfit with a black skirt and a black and purple cape. She pushed her glasses up on her nose, for her Emerald eyes to see through.

Both Penny and her seemed surprised by the boy's biotic aura. He was in his combat stance, while the woman was in a similar one, riding crop forward. He scowled, then said "Listen, lady, I really don't want any trouble... I just woke up and know fuck-all of my whereabouts, I ain't got contact with my people and I met this'ere nice girl who helped me out. I owe her a favor, so if you wanna kill me, can it wait before that?"

The woman frowned, then sighed and said "At least you could ease off your combative stance... I'm not here to fight either." in a silky-smooth, calm voice. Dan was taken aback... He sighed, then stood back and nodded. "Sorry... Who are ya anyway, ma'am?" staring at her and keeping his hand wrapped around his Carnifex Mk 2's grip, holding it hidden in his jacket. She nodded, then said "I'm professor Glynda Goodwitch, of Beacon."

The boy turned to Penny, who genuinely seemed happy, her eyes sparkling as she heard 'Beacon'. The girl then walked up to this Glynda woman and asked "So that means you know Ruby?" thus making the woman let out an exhasperated sigh. She nodded, then said "Yes, of course I know miss Rose. Whom might you be?"

"I'm Penny Polendina, ma'am." Penny nodded. She looked to Dan, wanting to introduce him, before he started "I'm Staff Sergeant Daniel Alexander O'Malley. Second Company, Federal Marines Drop Troops. November 7 Qualification." looking at her. The woman hummed, then asked "How old are you, Staff Sergeant?" to which the boy promptly answered "That's classified, I'm afraid."

"I see... Well, Staff Sergeant, I am going to need you both to come with me to Beacon. The Headmaster wishes to talk to you." The woman told them. Dan sighed, then looked to Penny and said "Give us a moment, Prof." as he took Penny aside. She looked to him, then asked "Is something wrong?" to which the boy asked "Well, I've got a feeling, so let me ask you. You got any favors I can do to pay you back?"

Penny gasped, then blushed. The soldier looked, confused, for a moment at the girl as he heard her mutter something inaudible for the moment. She slowed her breathing, then said "Well... For starters, if we're going to Beacon... Think you can convince Headmaster Ozpin to let me enroll? Him and General Ironwood, my supervisor?" to which Daniel's brow quirked up, before he said "Uhm... Sure? Anything else?"

Again, she turned and blushed, before showing him to come closer. He took a few steps forward and she whispered to him "C-Can you... Can you be my friend?" slightly embarrassed. Dan once again looked at her curiously, then said "I... Kinda thought it was a given, lass. We're already friends." He smirked. Penny gasped, then, with a meek smile, jumped on and hugged Dan-ohmygoditknockedhimoff'sfuckinfeeeeeeeet! SHE WAS HEAVY!


	2. The First Codex

"So... Run that by me one more time, Penny." Dan said in his unusually thick Irish accent, frowning sadly at the girl as they were seated aboard the Bullhead "You're this kind-hearted... And just a girl that enjoys strollin' through town pretty much... You help people like me, total strangers to ya... And now ya tell me you ain't got friends aside from this Ruby gal and me?" and he received a saddened nod from Penny. The soldier sighed, rubbing his forehead and said "By God, that's the single saddest thing I've ever 'eard... Well..." he then smiled reassuringly "I'm gonna be the best friend you ever had, lass, I promise ya that... Irishman's word."

"Really? Really, really!?" Penny asked, a smile returning to her face with a slight blush. Dan nodded and said "Ya bet, me little lass." with a smirk. He then chuckled, realizing his mistake "Actually, I shouldn't be callin' ya that. Yer probably close to my age." before he turned to Goodwitch and said "So, ms. Goodwitch. The headmaster is a good fellow, I presume. What kinda school are you lot runnin'?"

"A school designed to train Hunters and Huntresses. The future protectors of humanity." Glynda told him, her usually serious demeanor present. The Sergeant nodded and quipped "What do we need protection from, ma'am? Some sorta monsters hangin' outside the walls?" before seeing Goodwitch's expression didn't even phase. The boy's eyes widened as he whined "You've got ta be kiddin' me..."

"The monsters are known as Grimm, Sergeant." Glynda returned calmly. "They come in different shapes and sizes, resemble animals, have tar-black fur and white bone plate armor which is... Harder than normal bone." making the boy snicker. Oh, bless his dirty mind. She rolled her eyes, then said "And they number in untold billions... They have the entire world in their grip. Humanity is restricted to several well-defended cities in the Kingdoms of Vale in the center, Atlas in the North, Vacuo in the West and Mistral in the East thanks to them."

"God, the things sound rough..." The Marine sighed deeply. "And yer trainin' kids to fight'em?" He then smirked "Well, that there I can respect. Train'em young to kick major arse when they're old." before Goodwitch nodded and said "I presume you're an advocate for training teenagers into soldiers?" to which the boy returned "Ma'am, I'm an Irishman teenager trained ta fight with all kinds of grimy creepy things. If I didn't like me job, I'd have quit almost instantly and the crews could do little to stop me."

Glynda's brow quirked up and asked "How so?" before Dan was once again enveloped in the Biotic Aura, showing a toothy grin and returning to Goodwitch "Glad ya asked, ma'am. What you see coverin' me is Biotics. It's no secret in our worlds, so I'll tell ya here, this stuff is powerful enough ta crush a car or this tin can plane we're in with one strike."

Glynda looked on, interested, then said "As much as I'd like to hear more, Staff Sergeant, I believe we should talk to Ozpin as well about your powers, just so you don't have to repeat yourself." to which the Marine smiled, nodded and said "Aye. Understood." before setting his bag onto the floor and taking out what seemed to be a compact item. He tapped a button on a stock and it unveiled itself. A rifle with two prongs and barrels, with a high-powered single-shot Rail Gun going through the center. It had a long scope and it was three weapons in one:A Grenade Launcher, Assault Rifle and Magnetic Sniper.

He smirked, then said "Ah, the dear ol' M81 Terminator." racking the weapon's bolt, opening the top and taking out a strange tubular device, which shined scarlet. He started cleaning the weapon's inside, then said to the awestruck Penny, who knew what the weapon was already "This is the Standard-Issue, run-of-the-mill federal marine's beauty of a rifle. The Misriah M81 Terminator Mag-Lock Assault Sniper Rifle with the grenade launcher tertiary barrel."

"What kind of Federation do you come from, Daniel?! This is an advanced weapon system unlike anything I've ever seen on Remnant and I come from Atlas, the country that has the pinnacle of military technology in its grasp!" Penny smiled widely, looking at the rifle. Dan's grin widened as he answered "The Orion Federation. A conglomerate of humanoid alien species and humans ourselves, united and with the capital set at Earth. 14 Species are part of the Federation and each contribute to the defense of our little spacefaring nation. We're fresh out of a war, too."

"My Gods... Wait, SPACEFARING?!" Glynda gasped. Dan nodded and said "Yep." with a grin. Glynda's eyes were wide with pure shock at the boy, as were Penny's, before he added "Y'all don't have the concept of Space Travel up?" to which Glynda shook her head and said "W-We do... But it's mostly Science-Fiction for a lot of reasons." as she gazed upon the boy. He hummed thoughtfully, nodded and said "I see..."

He then noticed Penny staring with happy puppy eyes in his general direction. Chuckling, the boy started humming an old Irish song as he cleaned the gin, before telling Penny "I've got plenty more weird weapons where this one." and whispered in her ear "Some are even experimental!" to which Penny gasped. He smirked, leaning back, shoving the strange tube back in and locking the weapon's top back down, before making it shift back into a compact form. He turned to draw his pistol, then racked the weapon and looked at the barrel. It was as clean as he could get it for now. It'd have to wait after his little induction into Beacon.

He then felt over the Armor Chip on his neck. He was still awed by the tech they'd managed to build with the help of the Zephyr. Those damned knife-eared smug bastards and their tech are well worth a million credits. He smiled, remembering his run with the Zephyr research team back on Mars. God, if Rina didn't talk a lot... He sighed, shook his head and turned it to see... The School.

"Mother of God..." He whispered as he saw its sheer size, jaw hanging. What looked to be a palace, or a city within the city, resided by a cliff from which waterfalls dripped into a massive lake of clean, bright blue water... The boy walked to the edge of the Bullhead's deck, knelt and placed a hand on one of the seats, then smiled. He looked back and said "I ain't seen such a pristine lake since I was last home in Belfast."

"It is a beautiful sight to behold." Penny nodded in agreement. Glynda hummed, then said "Indeed..." before Dan went on to stare at the massive concrete structure that resembled both Roman and Gothic architecture in one way or another, with the central emerald-shining Clocktower as the centerpoint of it all. He smiled, standing up as the bird swung by, then said "Christ, this place is fucking beautiful." with a gleeful smile.

"The headmaster will be pleased to hear that." Glynda nodded. As the vehicle landed on the main pad, the trio exited the vehicle, walking down a large open path in the middle of a park, which was surrounded by several aqueduct-like constructs. Benches resided every 15 meters away and all of it converged into a central roundabout, which had a Statue... Two people, a woman and a man, both in a hood, stood on top of a cliff, above a monster that resembled a werewolf.

He crossed his arms, then said "I presume the werewolf thing is a Grimm." to which Glynda nodded and said "Yes. Correct."

Walking further along, the trio was inside the massive central tower and in an Elevator heading for the top floor. Upon arrival, the trio walked out into a massive chamber, situated behind the clock face of the tower. The place was a massive room, with a desk, a library on the far right and the mechanisms and cogs of the clock on the left. Sitting behind a really well-made desk, a very young-looking grey-haired man looked at them, greeting them with a smile. The soldier nodded, then saluted... Before noticing the second man beside Ozpin, a lean man, strong, broad-shouldered, with jet-black hair that turned gray on the sides. He was wearing a white uniform, with a blue jacket under the coat, white undershirt and red tie. Also worn on his right hand was a white glove.

Maintaining his straight position, the boy held his hands behind his back, a straight look on his face. Glynda and Penny walked beside him, then said "Headmaster, General... I brought them over, as you've asked." to which Ozpin nodded and said "Thank you, Glynda." before looking at Daniel and saying "So... You are Staff Sergeant Daniel, aren't you?"

"Sir." The boy nodded. Ozpin nodded, then said to him "Welcome to Remnant... Glynda has recorded everything you've told them and, well, sent it over to me via Scroll Message." to which the Sergeant nodded and said "Presumed as much, sir. I'm here to discuss a few things with you two. Living arrangements and such... And Penny's entry into Beacon."

The man on Ozpin's left looked on with surprise. Adrian looked to Penny, who said "That is General Ironwood, my handler. Hello, sir!" and waved cheerfully at him. Adrian nodded and said "General, sir. Good thing you're here too, then. As far as I understood from miss Penny, she's left to wander Vale, a giant-ass city from what I can see, alone... Despite my best efforts in trying not to comment relating to this, I can't. There's a bit too much that could go wrong, despite her being a Huntress-in-Training herself too, sir... Her lack of real-world experience may wind up getting her killed or worse..."

Ironwood looked at the Marine with a hint of awe, before saying "I'm... Listening, Staff Sergeant. You're making some interesting points." to which the Sergeant nodded and said "Aye, thank ye, sir. Fact of the matter is, the Real World is a tad too full of unpredictable events and such and the fact that she's so lacking in the 'school of life' department due to her sheltered life may see her hurt... I'd hate for that to happen to the girl who basically saved me arse from what I can only presume was your infantry. No police has boots that heavy, sir."

"Deductive reasoning... Good... So you reckon Beacon would be a much safer environment for Penny?" Ironwood asked. Dan nodded and said "Aye, sir. Frankly, she'd be able to make friends, keeping tabs on her would be easier and this place _is_ a school for trainin' bad-arse kids to be monster hunters." with a classic Irish smirk on his face. He looked to see Penny, her eyes wide and her hand clasped around her collar... He smiled reassuringly, then turned back to the General and said "Frankly, sir, I befriended Penny. I think I can keep'er safe. I'm a Marine..." And his grin widened "We're good in general at keeping everything safe and sound, whether it's civilians, our own, or badarse Huntsmen."

"I don't know, James..." Ozpin chuckled "The young man seems convincing enough." to which the General sighed deeply... He walked up to the Sergeant and measured him head-to-toe. Dan didn't flinch as he did much the same, with his grin still on his face. The general sighed deeply again, then nodded to Daniel and said "Very well, Staff Sergeant. I trust you to take care of Penny... I'll talk to her father about the development."

"Sir." The boy nodded. Ironwood turned to Ozpin, then nodded and said "I'll be going back to my room for now... Good day to all of you." He nodded to them, then looked to Penny and said "Be careful, Penny. You know how your father is." to which the girl nodded and said "Of course, sir..." allowing Ironwood to leave. Daniel looked to Ozpin, then saw him tapping things in. The man nodded, then said "I've already assigned your room."

"Thanks, sir... I'll leave you a little thing." The boy said with a grin, then flicked his wrist, only for the Omni-Tool to form, shocking the entire group. He linked himself to the mainframe Network, then sent Ozpin something called ' _FEDERAL CODEX ENTRY:The Orion Federation's History, part 1:Jump Alpha and the Zephyr'_. He nodded to the man, smiled and said "Consider it a gift... Information on my home. It's a Good Day to Die, sir!" before Glynda took both Penny and him to their room. Ozpin nodded to the boy before they left, then opened the document.

"Let's see..." Ozpin hummed, left alone...

* * *

 _ **AN:Alright, so at the end of every chapter, I'll try to do a little Codex Entry for you guys to see what kind of a different ME universe our lad known as Daniel comes from... First of all... The Federation's bits of history. IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!**_

 _ **CODEX LOGIN:*********_

 _ **PASSWORD:**********  
**_

 ** _WELCOME._**

 ** _CODEX ENTRY:The Orion Federation's History Part 1:Jump Alpha and the Zephyr_**

 ** _BEGIN CODEX ENTRY:The first steps into space for humanity began as early as the late 20th century. Leaps and bounds of technology were made throughout the 21st Century, up to the 22nd, with great developments in the lifestyle of humans, Zephyr and Tanith alike. Whilst separate, these enhancements would become a great part of the Federation's somewhat xenophilliac attitude. Upon the colonization of Mars in the early 21st Century and the deployment of the First Research Outpost, technology of the ancients was found in an open plateau. With it came the development of Element Zero deployment and use in day-to-day activity and its use in Space Travel. 2101 was a big year for Space Travel, with the breaking of the Charon Moon and discovery of the Mass Relay hidden within it... And the first leap out-system._**

 ** _Within 3 years, the first two Colonies had been established on the lush Terra Nova and on jungle-covered Idris Prime. Within the next 4, first contact was made with the Zephyr, a highly-intelligent race that was nearing the end of the Information Age, with a Space Station orbiting their capital planet. The planet was named, in translation from ancient Zephyr language, 'Meridian' and it was a Garden World, a beautiful, lush-green world with mix-and-match Zephyr structures in-between the canopy of the forests. Wishing to uplift their newly-encountered ally and begin the formation of a centralized colonial government, the Unified Earth Governments enacted the policy of Peaceful First Contact with any species below their tech level._**

 ** _The Zephyr, spiritualist, curious and still young by nature, welcomed humanity with open arms and the first treatise between Humans and Zephyr was drafted signed within days of the First Contact, thus allowing for the creation of the Orion Federation and the Federal Council, the centralized, democratically elected government which saw representatives from both the Zephyr and Humans meet aboard the renowned Gagarin Station, 'Jump Zero', to discuss the Zephyr's place in all of this. A photograph of the Zephyr is attached alongside some information._**

 ** _[OPENING PHOTOGRAPH AND SIDE CODEX]_**

 ** _The Zephyr-A Humanoid race, very similar to humans in both appearance and structure. Carbon-based, the Zephyr have sharper features than Humans, with their ears being sharp as needles. Several scientists within the Earth Research Institutes have compared them with Elves, due to the ears, resemblance and even their beauty. The Zephyr, meanwhile, are not part of the Federation just for looks. Increased muscular mass on the males, flexibility on both genders and the speed at which they move has showed that the Zephyr have since been allowed a place in the Military, while their intelligence, cunning and latent Psionic abilities, something discovered by mistake during a conjoined Human-Zephyr experiment, make them perfect as Fleet Officers, with 35% of the Federal Navy manned by Zephyr Admiralty. Due to aforementioned skills, they also serve well as spies._**

 ** _(The Photograph of the Zephyr reveals two of them. A young blonde woman, with emerald eyes, a smile on her beautiful face, her sharp ears clearly visible. She is wearing a Federal combat armor set, Medium and designed to fit with the curves of the soldiers. It provided moderate protection to her. Cradled in her right arm was the helmet and in the left resided the butt stock of an M81 Rifle, which was placed, barrel-down onto the ground. The girl was staring at the sky. Beside her, a male Zephyr, a tall, lean man, well-built. His look is stern and he has crew-cut scarlet hair and blue eyes. His arms are crossed to his ribbon-covered chest and on his body is a silvery-grey Federal Navy uniform, with the Admiralty pin on the shoulder and the rank of a two-star Admiral sown into the epaullettes and collar. The background is a twin-headed Eagle on a blue background, with the words 'Si vie Pace para Bellum' written in a ribbon below, as well as the words above 'Federal Marine Corps')_**

 ** _It has also been discovered that the Zephyr can live up to and perhaps OVER three thousand years, with their eldest Seers(High-Ranking councilors) having reached up to 4,500 thousand years. One of the many secrets humanity hopes to discover is the longevity of the Zephyr, but for now, advancements in Medical Studies have brought the Humans at an average lifespan of 150 years, with more advancements coming. The first friends made by Humanity, will not be the last, however..._**

 ** _[END CODEX ENTRY]_**

 ** _LOGOUT..._**


End file.
